The present invention is directed to a ceramic chip capacitor and method of making same. More particularly, the invention relates to a ceramic capacitor having a unique configuration which provides significant functional advantages in contrast to conventional capacitors of the ceramic type.
The invention is further directed to a novel chip capacitor configuration which greatly facilitates the manner in which terminations may be applied thereto, and which enables multiple chips to be readily inserted in a circuit to vary the capacitance.